Living memories
by Hitokiri-miao miao
Summary: I have been waiting for the moment...The moment to find you once again. Kenshin,I've come back to be with you once again...My love...My love still burns in this cold heart. Save me from the cold hell I live in."A one shot.


Rk doesn't belong to us...It belongs to mr. Watsuki.

This story was writen by

Hitokiri miao miao and CLIO SHINOMORI

**Living memories**

"I have been waiting for the moment...The moment to find you once again. Kenshin, I've come back to be with you once again... My love...My love still burns in this cold heart. Save me from the cold hell I live in."

Kenshin lay dormant in his room at the kamiya dojo, and woke up with a start when he thought he had seen the face of his beloved Tomoe in the light of the lightning that seeped inside his dark room. He looked around carefully but found nothing.

Kaoru entered Kenshin's room, and first just stared, not knowing what to say. Until kenshin broke that holy silence they now shared.

Kenshin looked at her and said, "what are you doing here kaoru-dono?"

"I was just wondering, if you were alright?"

Kenshin looked at her, doubt in his eyes: "I just thought I saw something. It was probably my imagination."

"What did you saw?"

"I...I'm not shure...A ghost from the past...something better off forgoten, something that will never come back..."

"I see...breakfast is almost ready, are you going to come?"

Kenshin sweat droped , "You shouldn't have bothered I could've prepared it for you."

'Man I just hope it wasn't as bad as yesterday's...' he thought remebering yesterdays' breakfast where he almost puked. It is true he covered it very well, saying he liked it but it was very bad for his health.

* * *

'This nightmares or visions or whatever they are; are being repeated constantly. WHY?' Kaoru thought more than worried for him as he put the laundry to dry in the warm light of the sun outside.

Kenshin just looked normal as if nothing happened, he knew how to cover his worries with a calm facade.

* * *

while in the nearby forest a woman dressed in white looked at nothingness and suddenly disapeared as if the wind had blown her away.

* * *

The day had been practically uneventfull; until the night cast its shadow, and everyone went to sleep.

Kenshin went to his bedroom and sat in the corner with his sword looking out the door to the porch.

And he saw it.

The woman.

The one he thought he'd never see ever again.

"Tomoe..."he wispered.

Pale as the moonlight...

As beautiful as the white roses in bloom...

Kenshin stood up and walked towards her.

"Kenshin...I have been searching for you... searching for as long as I can remember... Your warmth guided me here, to you..."

Kenshin just stood there shoked. How was it posible for her to be there...?

Alive?

'NO, it can't be posible...! Like all the other ones, she will go away the second I try to feel

her warmth. My mind is cruel, my heart is so cold'

"Kenshin , won't you come to me? Won't you feel my presence?"

'What if you go?' he thought.

"My heart aches for your touch and your sweet gentle words. I have missed you, Kenshin...mised you so much...Won't you come to me?"

"KENSHIN!" a desperate scream was heard. Kenshin turned back abruptly, and ran to Kaoru's room. Opened the door with a swift movement and looked in not bothering to knock first. "Kenshin!...Kenshin! please! KENSHIN!"

"What is it?"

"DON'T! Please DON'T!"

He looked around and there was nothing.

But he heard her voice, it echoed everywhere. Then he ran outside to the corridor.Kaoru's scream kept echoing throught all the house, so he went to the kitchen.

And found the walls covered in blood. He went out of the house and saw the pond and the rocks around them glistening in blood on the moonlit night and then he saw the cherrie bloosoms tainted red.

"NO...what's going on?"

And he saw it , Tomoe looking calmly at him and extending her hand to him.

_His dark past_

And he remembered about kaoru.

_His vague future_

Welcoming him to her warmth.

He was sweating profusely confused. He didn't undestand anything, and he still heard Kaoru's voice echo.

Kaoru had woken up, a presence was missing and another one swiftly moved around.

He was not there. She couldn't feel him.

"Where have you gone?" She whispered to herself.

Then she heard a scream coming from the yard. Suddenly she felt pain invading her heart. A pain very unknown to her, something she had never felt before.She ran to the yard never noticing she was hurt. Kenshin was there, and so was a white figure, but she couldn't see it very well, only feel it.

"kenshin?"

Kenshin looked at her, his eyes wide open, looking everywhere. "Kaoru? KAORU WHERE ARE YOU!" He looked everywhere but couldn't see her, he could only hear her voice.

'He's not mine, he belongs to her, she was there first...' Kaoru thought mighty depressed.

_She had given up, there was no hope, no faith._

Tomoe looked at her.

_Until..._

"KAORU?"

The sound of her name coming out of Kenshin's lips revived her inside. Because just thinking that he was not hers, killed her, crushed her, and made her nothing.

Her usual glow was still there, it still existed, it hadn't vanished.

_  
The medicine for Kenshin's scars._

The cure was still there, the cure for his dark past was still there. Her smile, the ligh was still there, the reason he chosed her.

Tomoe frowned slightly. "Kenshin...?"

Kenshin kept calling her name, but she was silent so he kept looking frantically his surroundings. In reality his eyes were open and he was walking towards her, but couldn't see her. Like a lost child, he kept looking, never loosing hope he knew she was there, but where?

Suddenly Tomoe took hold of his wrist cutting his skin with her nails.

Kenshin hissed, making it visibly to Kaoru even tho she couldn't see clearly what it was, she felt something there, something that was just not right.

Kenshin hissed, feeling the blood cover his wrist, he closed his eyes.

"Kaoru... something's wrong...!"

And then he was silenced when he felt cold lips cover his.

Tomoe had walked infront of him and kissed him.

Kenshin tried getting her off, but she wouldn't let go.

Kaoru could saw him struggling for air, his face with a pained expresion, mixed with ectasy. Tho it hurt him, he missed her deeply. But knew it was wrong for her to be there. Tomoe was dead; she was supposed to be resting.

'You are my past, something that can't change, something that won't change...' he thought to himself. Then he managed to grab her arms and push her away. "You are not real, even though someplace in my heart I wish you were..."

Tomoe narrowed her eyes looking at him waiting for his reaction but he only let himself fall to the ground with his fists closed and his knuckles white, while tears started to form in his eyes. "why do you do this?" He shouted to Tomoe's pale form.

And kaoru went to him scared. she didn't understand what was going on. Kaoru was puzzled, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to hold him, she wanted to be wraped in his warmth, and let him feel hers...

Then she felt a chill on her spine "Kenshin, I'm here for you..." she whispered.

Kenshin then looked up and even tho he couldn't see her he felt her warm presence. Totally diferent to Tomoe, she was warm, while Tomoe was cold as ice.

He felt her touch, her warm touch on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and imagined her there with a smile on her lips. When he opened them he saw her there, a worried expresion on her facial features.

"Kaoru, you're ok!" Then he hugged her, feeling her against him , she was real, she was not harmed in any way.

"Yes kenshin, I'm here, I'm ok..."

Then a powerful blast pushed them apart. Kaoru flew to the porch hitting herself with the wall and landing unconsious.

Kenshin stood up and saw the blood from her forehead.

Tomoe had a smirk on her lips

Kenshin tried to reach her, but Tomoe got to him first and destroyed his gi

leaving him on his white hakama with just the lower part of his magenta gi and then droped him to the ground, he was very tired.

Kenshin was breathing heavily. " You are not Tomoe!"

"Say what you want..." she said smiling and kneeling at his side.

She touched his chest.

"You are gone, you don't exist!" and as her fingers trailed his skin, she left a trail of blood...She cut him as if her fingers where knifes. He hissed, pain afecting his concentration.

'You don't exist, you are not here, you are not real, you are not even an ilusion' he kept saying to himself, while Tomoe kept cutting his skin then she licked her blood covered fingers.

So Kenshin was in quite a predicament, he couldn't exactly run off cuz he was just too tired and Tomoe was too strong, since she wasn't human anymore.

Kaoru woke up, her vision a little blurry from the hit to her head. She tried to gather herself. That attack had hit her hard againt the wall.

She tried to look around, but her vision was not as good. She closed her eyes

it was time to see beyond what she could. She listened, she listened carefully for

any sign of the one she loved.

There was so much noise it was hard to concentrate.

Kenshin hissed, still in pain, not for the wound but because of her. His first love, his first dream.

"There." she whispered to herself. She tried getting up, still pretty weak. The strenght, where did it come from? Who knows. As hurt as she was she would not let herself be beaten. Another powerful blast blew her away making her feel pain once again.

"No, this will not happen. I cannot lose, I can't lose him..." now her sight was definitly gone, not blurry nor vague, now it was just dark.

'I can do this! Not for myself but for him, I just gotta focus!'

Tomoe narrowed her eyes watching Kaoru strugling to get up.

"How dare you...How dare you try to steal my love? This man means everything to me!my heart cannot go on without his! Yet you try to steal his love!" Then she looked at kenshin, "I can see it in his eyes , he has fallen for youR trickery..." Kenshin was almost unconscious , barely keeping his eyes open due to his exhaustion and the loss of blood.

"Tomoe, I am sorry . But it's over..."

"What...? What do you mean ? I love you Kenshin!

"But I've left you in the past, where you should be! Tomoe! You are dead! you died by my hands! by my sword! you can't be here!" Tomoe was shocked beyond reason she tried to think about what he said but she only remembered walking on a forest searching for him.

"No kenshin, this cannot be!

"You died more than 10 years ago! by my sword! You left me and then I went to look for you , but it was a trap...They tried to kill me, but I beated every one of them, only when I got to the leader did I found you...But you tried to stop him and you got killed..."

Tomoe was frozen still, her eyes wide in surprise and fear.

Could this be true? Yes, it was true...She remebered now. Everything came back, like a huge blow, like a slap to the face, like a bucket of cold water poured over her head.

"So...It is true...I remember...Kenshin, forgive me..." she whispered.

Kenshin smiled weakly while looking at her drifting towards him. She touched his scarred cheek and with her touch it healed, then she kissed his lips returning his stregth and healing all of the wounds she caused him. She took his hand and put it against her cheek. "Please forgive me..." She said with tears in her eyes.

Kenshin smiled at her, "I just wanted a chance to say goodbye...your loss was too painful. I had been alone for such a long time, until she entered my life , or better said , she let me enter hers..."

Tomoe looked down in shame then she let go of his hand and walked towards Kaoru touching her forehead and erasing all trace of wounds and waking her up. 'Huh, what is going on?' Kaoru thought confused. Tomoe smiled to her.

"What?" she looked around until she saw Kenshin, she looked at kenshin and imediatly ran his way. Tomoe let herself be seen by Kaoru. And she noticed as soon as she reached Kenshin. Tomoe then stood up and looked at them, a sad smile on her lips. She got closer to them and saw as Kaoru held Kenshins' hand in fear.

"I am sorry for the trouble and the pain I have caused...I was confused...I am very sorry, please forgive me..." She said bowing down to them.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin.

"You make a lovely couple...I wish I could have spent my life with him...but it seemed destiny was against us..." Tomoe smiled sadly at that "So I apologize, and pray that you both have a happy life together..." Tomoe started to vanish.

"Wait!"

Tomoe looked up, still vanishing slowly.

Kaoru closed her eyes for a few seconds and then looked at Tomoe. "Domo Arigato..." They were not sufficient words to express Kaoru's gratitude.

Tomoe smiled, the cheerfulness reaching her eyes for the first time.

"Tomoe, I loved you, I still love you and I will always love you..."

Tomoe finally vanished, a smile on her face and a whisper carried by the wind "Be happy Kenshin..." leaving a bluish purple flower where she was standing

Kenshin hugged Kaoru looking at the flower that was were Tomoe was standing just a few seconds ago."But this is good-bye..." Then he looked at kaoru in the eyes and smiled.

In that perfect sight, there was still something missing, something very important, the reason to their living. Words didn't need to be spoken at that precise moment

something, more powerful and revealing than words themselves something that always makes you burn at the core of your body.

Just one daring move from kenshin and the Ai shiteru, would've been perfect.

A soft wind caressed their faces and he just felt like following the direction of it forward,

making his lips join with Kaorus' in one delicate kiss. A sweet caress awaited for too long by them both. Then separating himself from her he said what she so much waited to hear from him:

"Kaoru..." then he got close to her ear and whispered something then she smiled to him and said "Yes Kenshin , I'd love to!" Then they stayed there looking at the night sky.

Together...

Happy...

K/K Forever

The End

Authors notes:

Thank you for reading!

Please leave a review!

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
